


Bad Habits

by mewgirl1995



Category: Undertale (Video Game), undertale mob au
Genre: Agender Frisk, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Other, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad habit is something that can ultimately hurt you or the ones you care about. Though sometimes the gain is worth the risk. Frisk knew not to get close to Don G, but he had no concerns about his own safety. He had no idea what could happen the closer the pair became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this fanfiction are based on the adult Frisk and G! Sans created by junkpilestuff (https://junkpilestuff.tumblr.com/) and nyublacknecko (http://nyublackneko.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Go check them out if you want to see more of these characters.

Bad habits lead to bad decisions which in turn lead to screw ups. In Frisk’s line of work, it was important to never start up a bad habit. They took care of everything they could all by themselves. After jobs went wrong, Frisk even bandaged themselves back up. It took a while to learn how to twist and turn in order to tend to their wounds, but it was worth it. Without being able to take care of themselves, Frisk would have had to rely on someone else. For them, that wasn’t an option. It would be dangerous to get close to someone else. Yet that logic could never apply to Don G. 

“You were pretty reckless back there Kitten,” G said as he walked together with Frisk. Behind them a burning warehouse lit up the night. “Good thing I was there.” 

“I would have been just fine without you,” Frisk snapped back. 

G glanced over at them with analytic eyes. He reached out and touched a spot on their shoulder where a bullet grazed them. “Let me help you with that.”

“I can take care of myself.” Frisk swatted his hand away, eyeing their wound. It was shallow and barely bleeding. Frisk would have no trouble cleaning it up. 

“If you say so.” G shrugged and pulled out a cigar. As he lit it, he looked back to Frisk with a concerned look. “Though it’d heal better if you let someone help you.”

“I don’t need your-” Frisk began to speak. As they looked at G, they paused and pursed their lips. It would be difficult to bandage a wound that was so high up on their arm. With a slight frown, Frisk shook their head. “Do what you want.” 

“Come along then Kitten.” G held out his hand and Frisk took it, wincing as the skeleton monster teleported them both back to his apartment. 

As Frisk sat on the couch while G tended to their wounds, they realized that they made a mistake. It was too late to back out at that moment, but Frisk swore not to let it happen again. After G finished bandaging the wound, he stood and walked over to the kitchen cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured two glasses, both half full of ice. Frisk narrowed their eyes at him as he walked back over and held one glass out to them. 

“A toast to a job well done,” He said with a sly smile. 

The bad habit was formed quickly. Fight after fight and job after job, Frisk ended up letting G care for their wounds. Even when the wound was small, Frisk allowed him to care for them. It was a bad decision and Frisk knew it. Though G seemed happy with the situation. He became bolder with his attempts to comfort Frisk after each fight as well. 

It started with G running his hands through Frisk’s hair. After cleaning up a small cut on Frisk’s cheek one night, he pushed their hair back behind their ear and trailed his fingers down through the long brown locks. Frisk stared at him with a disapproving glare, but did not say anything. The next time, G got bolder and laid his whole hand against Frisk’s cheek after stroking their hair. 

“What are you doing?” Frisk asked with an annoyed look. 

“Nothing Kitten.” G pulled away and for a moment Frisk wanted him to return. That was when they knew that their new bad habit would be hard to break. 

It took a particularly bad night for things to escalate. With one hand clutched to their side, Frisk gasped in and out, glaring down at the wound on their side where blood poured out between their fingers. As usual, G remained calm and wrapped the wound with expert skill and a gentle touch. 

“You have to be more careful Kitten.” It was a plea that fell on deaf ears. Frisk leaned their head back against the now familiar couch and sighed, closing their eyes. They felt G’s hand on their leg, rubbing small circles there, then moving up to caress their face. Frisk glanced over at him with a mildly annoyed look. Before Frisk could say anything, they saw the look on G’s face. He cared. He really cared for them. Frisk clenched their hands and took in a deep shaky breath. The pain in their side made it feel as though they had been set on fire. It felt nice to be comforted for once. G moved closer. As Frisk turned their head back, they found themselves inches from G’s face. 

“You’re a bit close,” Frisk said with a hint of malice. “What do you want?” 

G’s hand was still on their cheek. He rubbed it with his thumb, but did not reply. With a sigh, he leaned his forehead against Frisk’s, pulling them close. It was a gesture Frisk felt as though they did not deserve. They knew it was dangerous to allow themselves to be so close to G. Though that was a ridiculous notion since almost a year before they had been trying to kill the Don.

“I don’t need to be comforted like some child,” Frisk said, shaking their head. 

“I know.” 

“Then why are you bothering?” Frisk was about to pull away, but stopped as they felt G’s hand on their other side. He moved his hand to their back, holding them close. 

“You’re not a child and I assure you, I’ve never treated you like one.” G’s hand slid with precise movement from Frisk’s cheek to right underneath their chin. It took just a slight tilt of Frisk’s head upward for their lips to meet G’s mouth. 

The kiss was brief and G pulled away before Frisk even had time to react. They shook their head and looked away. Fear began to rise up in them, though they did not show that to G. They had gotten too close. The bad habit had put G in danger and he didn’t even know it.

In order to avoid the inevitable, Frisk did what they always did when they felt G getting too close. They pulled away in all ways possible. Instead of lounging with him in his office, Frisk took to patrolling the streets during off time and between jobs. Frisk took every job possible, even snatching up jobs from other family members just to stay busy. It annoyed them, but they allowed it since Frisk was so close to the Don. Though even with all of the effort Frisk put into work, there was still opportunities for things to start to go awry again. 

“The reports you wanted.” Frisk tossed a stack of folders onto G’s desk and then turned to leave. “I’ll be-”

“Want to go for a drink?” G interrupted. He held a cigar between his fingers. Smoke swirled around him. 

Frisk whirled back on him, glaring. “No I would not.” When they turned around again, G was standing by the door, still smoking. Frisk rolled their eyes. His teleportation really annoyed them. 

“I promise it’s strictly business Kitten,” The Don said, still smoking his cigar. He breathed out a puff of smoke and shrugged. “Though if you’re not up to a job-”

“Fine, let’s go.” Bristling, Frisk walked out the door. G followed at a more leisurely pace. 

The two mobsters made their way to a small bar not too far from G’s apartment building. Frisk began to doubt the reality of G’s promise that it was only business. Though when they entered, Frisk spotted the targets of business on the other side of the bar. “Don’t make a scene,” G said, leading Frisk to a table nearby the other mob monsters. Frisk narrowed their eyes at the pair. They looked weak. Frisk could probably handle both of them alone.

As they sat down, the monsters glanced over. Upon seeing Frisk and G, both of them tensed up and began to whisper back and forth to one another. “Their gang is the one that has been stealing our shipments?” Frisk guessed and G nodded. 

“I figured we let them run around for long enough,” G said with a shrug. “The time to deal with them has arrived.”

The two monsters stood to leave, Frisk’s chair screeched back as they stood. Moving through the bar, Frisk chased after them at a brisk walk. The idiots rushed back out into an alley that Frisk knew how to corner them in. As they turned to attack, Frisk swept the closest one’s legs out from under them. They yelped as they fell to the ground. 

“Stay down,” Frisk suggested as they turned to deal with the other monster. 

“You stupid human!” The monster spat back. “Runnin’ around doing all of G’s dirty work. You must-” Frisk didn’t let them finish their sentence. With one swift step forward, Frisk brought their hand back and then slammed it into the monster’s cheek, knocking them to the ground. 

“Use some respect when you talk about my Don.” Frisk kicked the monster in the stomach. “And reconsider stealing from him.” 

When Frisk began to walk back into the bar, they paused and kicked the other monster in the stomach too, for good measure. As Frisk looked up they spotted G leaning against the wall. He nodded in approval. “Nice work Kitten.” Holding out a cigarette, G beckoned them over. Frisk snatched the cigarette from between his fingers and lit it. He lit his own cigar and together they began their walk out of the alley. 

“Some people just need to be taught manners.” 

G nodded in agreement. When Frisk looked to him, his gaze looked far off. “Want to get a drink?” 

“Thought we just finished.”

“We did, haven’t we made a habit of drinking afterwards? A celebration of sorts, right? Especially since neither of us got hurt this time.” 

Frisk stiffened and glanced away. “One drink,” They said, holding up a finger to emphasize their words. “Nothing more than one drink.” Bad habits were hard to break, after all. 

Once Frisk found themselves back on the couch, they found it hard to leave. They sipped their one drink slowly, insisting to themselves that all they wanted was to taste the alcohol rather than down it all in one go. G sat across from them in his arm chair. His gaze was on the window. Droplets of rain tapped against the glass, making soft pattering noises. 

“You could stay,” G said casually. “After your one drink.” 

A noise between a surprised yelp and an angry grunt escaped Frisk’s lips. “What? Don’t treat me like all those women you-”

“Frisk, don’t insult yourself like that.” 

Surprised, Frisk narrowed their eyes. G never used their name unless he was serious. Thinking back on the kiss they shared on the couch only a week earlier, Frisk shook their head. “Your couch isn’t comfortable,” They said, even though they knew that was not what G meant. 

The Don shook his head and stood. He walked into the bedroom after flipping off all the lights beside the lamp beside the couch. Frisk sat in the almost darkness for a long time. They weighed the benefits and costs before setting their drink aside and following G. Before then, Frisk had never set foot in G’s bedroom. He glanced at them, looking surprised for a brief moment. “Treat my home as your home Kitten.” 

“Stay on your side of the bed,” Frisk said back as they shrugged off their suit jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair. Frisk left the rest of their clothes on as they slipped into bed and turned their back on G. 

The bed creaked and moved as the Don laid down beside Frisk. While he did not move closer, Frisk felt his hand brush through their hair and trail down their body before resting on their side. “Sleep well Kitten.” 

For a moment, Frisk allowed a smile to grace their lips as their fell asleep. It was nice to feel safe and cared for. Though Frisk knew they couldn’t let it last. In the morning, they would have to return to their relationship before the kiss. It would be safer for G that way, even if Frisk could never explain it to him. They were sure he would find someone else to take up his time. 

In the morning, G woke up alone. The spot where Frisk was still emitted warmth. G traced his hand over the bed before standing and walking into the other room. Early morning light shone in through the windows. Frisk stood in the kitchen with their back to G. “Sleep well Kitten?” G asked as he approached. “It certainly was an interesting-” He broke off as Frisk turned. “Kitten?” 

Frisk’s eyes were dull and out of focus. They clutched a large kitchen knife tight in their hand. As they stepped forward G recognized their attack stance and just managed to leap out of the way. Unable to stop in time, Frisk knocked the lamp from the side table. It crashed to the ground with a loud crack. 

“What? Were you not satisfied with my company?” G paced backwards, keeping his eyes focused on Frisk. They would never attack him, not like that. The look in their eyes was unfamiliar. It had been a long time since G had felt afraid. 

Again Frisk rushed forward and sliced, G moved out of the way, but Frisk was fast, catching his arm with their other hand. The two of them slammed together, struggling on the floor. One quick slash with the knife cut across his outstretched arm. Wincing in pain, G tried to grab the knife. As the pair of them struggled they knocked against the alcohol cabinet, tipping it and sending it falling to the ground. 

“That was good stuff,” G complained as he pulled the knife from Frisk. It didn’t seem to matter to them. They held on tight and grabbed the front of G’s shirt. An excruciating pain erupted in G’s chest. “What the hell?” He kicked both legs out, knocking Frisk back off of him. They rolled and the glass from the shattered bottles cut their bare arms. Frisk snatched the knife up again and charged at G. He tried to disarm them and barely managed to dodge before the knife cut across his cheek. 

With a sharp gasp of pain, G stepped back. Again, Frisk whirled and charged at him. He managed to step out of the way just before they cut into his chest. “What a morning.” Deciding not to mess around anymore, he teleported out of the way of Frisk’s next attack. Frisk crashed into the couch, flipping it over onto its side. In their current state, they seemed to have no concern for their own well-being. “I didn’t expect to wake up to a murder attempt.” Gaster reappeared by the windows. When Frisk attacked again, he caught them around the waist and flipped them over onto their back. Stunned, Frisk stared up. Before they could regain their offensive position, G got behind them, wrapping one arm around their neck. “Sorry about this Kitten.” 

Frisk yelped in pain and tried to escape the chokehold, but G increased the pressure. After a while they stopped struggling and fell limp. Chest heaving from exhaustion, G leaned back against the wall. With one hand on his head, he laughed bitterly. “I’m getting too old for this.” 

The apartment was a mess. G lifted the unconscious Frisk and took them over to the couch, using his magic to turn it right side up. He laid them down and ran a hand over their cheek. Whatever had happened, G had a feeling Frisk had no control over it. He examined the few cuts on their arms, but found they were minor. After cleaning them up and bandaging them, G stood and examined his own wounds. “Damn,” He said. 

Everything hurt. Frisk woke up to throbbing pains from their neck and both arms. Groaning, Frisk sat up and glanced around. They were on the couch. As Frisk looked over they saw G sitting in the armchair. He looked tense but relaxed as his eyes met Frisk’s. “Good, you’re awake.” In his hands were a pair of glasses. He methodically cleaned them, glancing away from Frisk. 

There was no need to ask what happened. The apartment had been trashed. G had cuts on his arm and face. They were at a loss for what to say. “You’re not too hurt.” 

“No,” G said. “Even in a crazed state, you’re not strong enough to kill me.” He smirked and glanced up. “Care to explain that?” 

Frisk pursed their lips. “Damn you.” 

“What?” 

“I knew this would happen. It always happens.” Frisk stood. They felt woozy for a moment and caught the couch arm to stabilize themselves. “I need to leave.” 

“Not until you explain what’s happening Kitten.” 

“There’s nothing to explain.” Frisk didn’t want to drudge up old memories. “You saw what happened.” 

“Will it happen again?” G asked. “I ask for the sake of the family.” 

Frisk snorted and shrugged. “It won’t happen to them. That’s not how it works.” 

Curiosity was written all over G’s face. “Why not?”

“I’m leaving.” Frisk hurried over to the door. 

Before they reached it, G spoke again. “You say that as if you’re never coming back.” 

“Maybe I’m not. Why does it matter to you? Didn’t I just try to kill you?”

“Was that really you?”

“You’re a stupid old man.” Frisk had their hand on the doorknob, but they didn’t open it just yet. They were curious as to what G would say. 

“Perhaps it can be fixed.” G sounded sincere. “Whatever is-”

“It’s just who I am,” Frisk snapped back. “There’s nothing to be fixed.” With a sigh, Frisk turned back.

“That’s fine. As long as the family is safe, we can figure out how to deal with it.” G was still cleaning the stupid pair of glasses. 

Tapping their foot on the ground, Frisk stared at G with an irritated gaze. “You don’t wear glasses.” 

“No I don’t.” G held out the pair and stared at them for a while. “They were my brother’s.” Frisk’s hand fell from the doorknob.

“Brother?”

G turned and stared at them with a slight smile. “You’ll never know if you leave.” Against all better judgement, Frisk turned and walked back over to the couch. G stood and followed them. As he sat down, he laid a hand on Frisk’s leg. 

“If you don’t want to die, I suggest removing your hand.” 

G ignored them. He moved his hand up to their cheek and then back into their hair, gently smoothing out the tangles. Again, G pressed his forehead against Frisk’s. “Should I feel honored?” He asked softly. “That you tried to kill me?” Frisk snorted. It made sense that the Don figured out the rules quickly. He was no fool. Yet there he was, making his chance of dying even higher. This time their kiss lasted longer and Frisk was the one to pull away.

“Tell me about your brother.”


End file.
